Love's Labyrinth
by Moon Fox
Summary: Destiny kept pulling them apart, it will take the strength of a dragon to bring them together. Merlin / Mithian, steamy romance with some mental angst.
1. Chapter 1

_Love's Labyrinth_

_pairing: Mithian/Merlin_

_Set after an AU 5x13 where Arthur survived. _

_Summary: They had always had something, but fate kept pulling them apart. It will take the strength of a dragon to bring them together._

_Rated: M _

_Romantic Angst, steamy scenes_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

_AN: Unbeta'ed. This fic was made as part of a fic exchange with ExcaliburMaiden. She wanted some steamy Merthian. I based it off a Merthian drabble I wrote for one of the HoC challenges. I was actually sort of inspired by Katy Perry's "Wide Awake" song and video for this._

_(So, although originally posted late last night as one piece, nearly 9k words long...I thought it might be better to separate it into 4 smaller chapters...so for those that have already read the whole thing, and the one review I got, thank you! I'll post a chapter a day over the weekend to give those who like the shorter chapters a chance to read them.)_

* * *

**_"I would give up my own kingdom, to be so loved..."_**

Festivals, all across the land were taking place. The heralds had come from Camelot, Morgana and her army had been defeated at Camlann. For over a week, every good nation sat with baited breath, awaiting news of the king. When it came, it went against the prophecies that had been written eons ago. Arthur survived. Much more than that, he survived because of magic. His servant, it seemed was a powerful sorcerer, and had healed him from the mortal wounds brought on by a traitor during the final hours of the bloody combat.

For all the celebrations throughout the land, there was still a level of anxiety that permeated the very fabric of its existence. Each kingdom began to plan how to handle the various outcomes that would likely fall in the wake of revelations. Would magic be allowed once more across Albion, or would Uther's spirit linger on in his son?

Another herald arrived; Camelot's king had accepted his manservant and the magic that came with him. Smaller kingdoms, that once trembled in fear of Uther's reign, rejoiced and celebrated. Druids held rituals in the open, free once again. From the gleaming white cliffs of Albion's coast on the east to the ports of Caerleon and Nemeth they sang and danced. The Princess of Nemeth smiled gaily. She had a feeling after being taken hostage by the wicked Morgana earlier that year, that the man who eventually defeated her, was more than he appeared. Almost five years had passed since the time she first met him...and after their last encounter, he was never far from her thoughts.

Amidst the festival, in the capital of Nemeth, was a seer. Rodor's own laws for his people did not dissuade the use of magic, but until the verdict came from Camelot, it was not a well-known fact. When Mithian had her brief betrothal to Arthur, one of the worries for the kingdom was that Camelot's laws would become Nemeth's. Something the people were rather uneasy about. After the failed engagement, many of the citizens breathed a sigh of relief. Mithian, however, did not...to be cast aside by the King of Camelot was a slight that would not heal, and she was not the first to have experienced such a sting.

Even before he was crowned, any woman who was slotted for a possible match, and turned away, had yet to marry. Alliances were broken, no treaties were made out of marriage...for all intent and purposes, these women were now cursed, or so the whispers and gossip of the noble ladies proclaimed. The chestnut haired daughter of Rodor was determined to break that curse.

Mithian strode down the cobbled street and found herself in front of the seer's house. Her father had always forbid her from dealing with such nonsense, but he was busy today, and Mithian...nearing her late twenties was feeling rather independent. Glancing around, to ensure she had not been followed, she slipped into the hut.

An elderly woman with a nearly toothless grin sat at a table. The walls and ceiling were hung with drying plants, incense choked the air, a multitude of candles burned, carved with symbols of the old religion. "I have been expecting you, child. Come in and ask me what it is you wish me to see." Her voice croaked.

The princess had one thing on her mind. Would she be able to break that curse? The words that came from her mouth were more political than fanciful. Even though, she wished they could be born from her heart. "I would like to know if I will ever marry."

"Ah you wish to know if you will be with your true love..."

"That is not what I said..."

"Perhaps not with your words, but your heart says differently." The old crone rose and took up a turtle shell from a shelf. Her joints creaked loudly as she returned to her seat and wiped away clutter on the table in front of her. Knotted and speckled hands shook the shell, causing it to rattle loudly. Tipping it over, small bones fell out in front of her. Rheumy gray eyes studied the way they fell with solemnity. She picked up one bone and eyed it gravely.

The old woman cackled, "You are pure and true. A quest I put before you, to find your true love. If your heart is strong enough to see past the atrocities...Creatures of magic are awaiting their return to this land, but without the sun's light to guide their hand, they will become lost in the shadows forever. Go to Gedref, the ancient land tells ancient stories, and will guide to the next step in your journey."

"What does that mean?" Mithian asked, trying to cover her anxiety.

The sound of a crash outside the door turned Mithian's attention away from the crone. When she turned back, she was shocked to see the seat was empty, the candles were burnt out, and the herbs were dusty and covered with cobwebs. Only the single bone remained on the table.

Pulling her cloak around her in fear, Mithian shivered and left the house. Outside, the bright festive day had turned to dusk. Bonfires on the hillsides surrounding the town tempted her with their warmth. The princess paused for a moment to consider the crone's words before turning towards the castle, where she knew her father was waiting for her.

.~~~*~~~.

"I won't let you do it, Arthur."

"You have no choice in the matter, Merlin. The beast was a creature of Morgana's, and it attacked us at Camlann. I can't take the chance that it's out there, ravaging the countryside. Why, is this a big deal to you anyway? Don't you have more important things to be worried about? Like assisting me with rewriting the laws, so that you, and others like you, can be free from persecution?"

They were gathered in the king's solar, Merlin, Gwen, the king's personal knights, Gaius, and Geoffrey, speaking of the changes that would need to be made when they had been sidetracked with a report of a recent sighting.

Merlin sighed. 'One step at a time.' He thought to himself. The now outted warlock may have saved the king's life, but there were still many other secrets he held close to him, including the fact that he was a Dragon Lord.

Arthur had been unconscious when Merlin summoned Kilgharrah to fly them to the lake of Avalon, so if he remembered the flight at all, he had most likely chalked it up to being a dream. With the Sidhe's magic, and a promise of freedom for their kind, Kilgharrah's remaining life was given to the king, so that he might live. Now, the only dragon that remained was Aithusa, and Merlin had not seen the misshapen creature since he commanded the dragon away at Camlann.

He knew he was responsible, at least in part, for the white dragon's state. Kilgharrah had instructed Merlin that dragons were not like other creatures, they grew at their own alarmingly fast rate, and could fend for themselves since hatching. When Merlin saw Aithusa in Ismere, he realized though, that the elderly dragon was wrong. Deep in his soul, he knew he had to find the young beast, but Arthur...for all his steps forward in accepting the things his own father fought against...was still a stubborn prat.

His love for his kingdom obscured his vision. Merlin knew the king's concern was born from that, but he feared the retribution upon himself if he were to admit to being even more than what Arthur thought.

"I need you here, Merlin. I've already sent out knights to attempt to track this creature down. We will get the beast. I mean it's not like it's a dragon or anything." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away, so he did not see Merlin's shoulders stiffen at his words.

Gaius cast a meaningful glare at his ward. The fact that there was a dragon left and that for the time being Arthur should remain ignorant, was a sentiment they both shared. To the king, it didn't matter what the creature was. If he knew it was a dragon, things could get worse...he held no love for their kind after having witnessed the destruction Kilgharrah had wrought upon the city when Merlin had released him.

Merlin nodded his head and smoothed down one of the sleeves of his new purple tunic Gwen had commissioned for him. "If I may be excused, Sire, I have some other things that need attention at the moment. Including checking on how Gwaine is healing."

Arthur waved his hand dismissively and continued his discussions with Geoffrey and the others about the past laws.

Slipping out of the room, Merlin took a moment to sigh and slouch against the wall. Gwaine was actually healing very well, after being tortured to the brink of death. So much had changed in the past weeks. Arthur had insisted on Merlin becoming his advisor, much like Gaius and Geoffrey had been for his father. This included no longer being Arthur's servant, and instead taking a sort of apprentice position under Geoffrey, as well as continuing his work with Gaius. Other than that, Arthur had told Merlin to never change...and so far Merlin really hadn't. He still offered his advice, unasked, and made fun of his friend and king, and kept his other secrets close.

Pushing away from the wall, Merlin began walking down the familiar corridors of the King's Wing of the Palace. He heard a voice call out from behind him, and turned to see the queen making her way towards him. Stopping, he waited for her to catch up.

"Merlin...You're going after her, aren't you? Despite what Arthur said."

He shook his head, a bright smile on his face, but his eyes were guarded.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin. I know you too well now. I just think there are some things you should know before you do leave." She glanced around the vacant hallway. "I don't remember much of what happened when I was..."

He reached out and brushed her arm with his fingers, suddenly curious. "What is it, Gwen?"

"I do remember something from when the Sarrum was here. Partly, I think, because Arthur and I spoke of it later, when discussing Morgana. Did you know, he held her and the dragon captive for nearly two years in a pit?"

Merlin's breath stopped, and he felt his heart drop. "No...I didn't. Probably, because I was too busy trying not to die, and stopping an assassination."

Gwen nodded sadly, she still felt guilty for having allowed herself to fall prey to Morgana's mind control. Linking her arm through his, she began walking with him towards his new room. "I'll explain what I can, and help you pack. I don't know if you can do anything with your magic, but if anyone can, it's you."

.~~~*~~~.

_"I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks, Father." Mithian chuckled at Rodor's latest attempt to dissuade his daughter from leaving. "With all the changes, we need to make our presence known in the kingdom. I will have guards with me, and I will not leave their sight. I swear it."_

"Famous last words..." She spoke to herself, thinking about her last conversation with her father. Her dress was torn and muddy, the heel of one boot had broken clean off, and the other was threatening to do the same. Her hair was a mess, and she had used a strip of cloth from the torn hem of her dress to tie it back.

Her party had entered the ancient lands of Gedref, as the seer had instructed. There weren't many villages or towns in this area of the kingdom. They made camp for the night, planning on heading across to the border town of Foxview* near the mountains south of Camelot. A heavy mist shrouded their western view as the sun sank below the horizon.

Mithian had breathed in the air, feeling a sense of wonderment surrounding her that she could not explain. The forest felt so alive. As twilight fell over the camp, she excused herself from her men to attend to her basic needs in private. The rising moon reflected off of something in a small glen, and she was immediately fascinated by the gleaming white of the pristine coat of a unicorn.

Her gloved hand shot to her face, covering her own mouth, frightened that the slightest sound might scare the beautiful beast.

It seemed to sense her presence and raised its head, beautiful golden eyes sparkling through the long white mane. The eyes entranced her and the unicorn nickered softly, almost imploring her to follow.

She felt as giddy as a young maid. All her life, she had dreamed of seeing a unicorn...as many girls did. Casting a cautious glance back towards the camp, she could hear the men speaking in rough words, outside of a lady's presence. Surely, they would not miss her if she stayed out just a little longer.

The unicorn was nearly out of sight, silently walking along a dry stream bed. Mithian took a breath and followed. So enraptured by the creature and the magical feel of the forest, her mind didn't notice just how far or how long she had traveled from her guards. The fog that had encased the western horizon before dusk was lit with an eerie glow, as the moon sank into its depths. Soon after, her world was encased in darkness.

She had lost sight of the magnificent creature, but something in the atmosphere kept her thoughts calm. Mithian began to feel rather sleepy. Normally she was very level headed, and could sense when something wasn't quite right. However, all she felt now was content.

The bed of grass and wildflowers, just off the side of the path seemed very inviting. Soon, the Princess of Nemeth was sound asleep.

She had awakened to find herself surrounded by tall green hedges, covered with wildflowers, along a path she did not recognize. Panicked, Mithian had begun trying to retrace her steps the night before to no avail, and she became more lost inside the maze.

Growing up, she had heard stories about the labyrinth, but she always thought they were just that. Mythical tales, meant to scare children. She hadn't seen the magnificent unicorn since that first night...that was a few days ago.

Every so often, when Mithian would turn a corner, she would catch sight of something white either in front of, or behind her. It was not the unicorn, of that she was certain. She began to try and follow it, calling out to the creature. It started to move faster, ahead of her, and more than once she thought she had lost it, but her well-practiced tracking skills from years of hunting, served Mithian well.

She turned a corner, through a rounded archway and suddenly found herself face to face with what she thought was sure to be her utter demise.

.~~~*~~~.


	2. Chapter 2

_SO originally this was a nearly 9k one shot, decided to break it down, and repost it in 4 chapters over the weekend. Thank you for the 1 review and the 1 fav so far! Please feel free to review!_

* * *

Foxview...Merlin looked at it on his rough map of the area. It was a village that used to be in Camelot, although the lands had been in dispute with Nemeth at that time. Actually part of the ancient land of Gedref, he felt a measure of trepidation set in. The report stated that the creature was last spotted flying to the west of the town. He had considered calling to the dragon, summoning the creature with his power, but after all that happened, he decided it best if he made the first move, and went to Aithusa.

The only thing Merlin knew of in that direction was the Labyrinth of Gedref, where he had, at one time, gone with Arthur to try and save Camelot, Merlin hadn't set foot in the area since then. He began to wonder, if he would see the unicorn that started or its caretaker Anhora again.

Packing up his camp from the night, Merlin decided to avoid the nearby village. His intuition told him, he would gain no information from the locals. Turning his horse to the west, he looked towards the forest.

By evening, he had managed to find the place where Arthur shot the unicorn years before. Nearby were the remains of a camp, from a few nights before. The fire had been extinguished, but whoever had been there, and it appeared to be quite a few people, had left in an obvious hurry, even forgetting some of their cookware.

Blue eyes scoured the scene. It didn't appear that there had been any sort of conflict with bandits or beasts, like he would have expected. In a way, he was glad for it. It meant that the creature he sought was not the cause of the camp's disruption.

Reaching down inside his soul, he closed his eyes and centered his thoughts. When he opened them, they flared with the molten gold of his inner fire. Merlin felt, more than saw his way through the remnants of the camp and found an oddity among some fallen leaves nearby.

A golden necklace had been overlooked in the haste of those leaving the area. It was one Merlin had seen before around the neck of a beautiful chestnut haired princess. He summoned his magic and watched the necklace rise of the ground, floating to him gently. Once it was in his hand, he fingered the metallic braids that entwined around each other to give the piece its style.

'Mithian was here.' He concluded. It made sense, since Gedref was now a part of her father's lands. His heart sank with sudden worry. The first time they met, he had found himself infatuated with her, even though she was slated to be Arthur's bride. His destiny to the recently crowned monarch at the time held him aloft of her. His single minded determination, focused on finding a way to bring Gwen back. At the time, Merlin didn't even acknowledge to himself that the minute feeling of jealousy inside him wasn't just about Arthur.

Merlin felt the ground and asked in the old language to be shown the path. He could sense the hoof prints and footsteps of the men, scattering around the area at first, as if looking for something, before splitting off in more organized groups. Then, he saw in a magical highlight, the specific prints of ladies boots heading off alone, down the dried streambed.

Darkness was falling, but he didn't allow that to deter him. He remounted his horse and called for a light to help guide them both, as he began following the tracks.

.~~~*~~~.

At first glance the creature was hideous. With a vicious snarl the skeletal beast snapped at Mithian.

The princess froze; she hadn't been this scared, since Morgana had abducted her. She closed her eyes, knowing she had no means of defending herself, and waited for the inevitable.

After a few moments, the growls from the beast lessened, and Mithian opened her eyes, just a crack. Intelligent blue orbs stared at her from sunken sockets, rimmed with an unhealthy pink and surrounded by off-white bony protrusions.

She stepped slowly backwards, hoping to leave the creature in peace, but found the hedges had grown behind her and blocked her path out of the dead end room. A small mewling whine escaped her, and she expected to find herself as supper for the creature.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

Releasing her breath, Mithian's eyes opened wider. She began to see beyond the initial monstrosity. The creature was not a twisted demonic visage of darkness. The ribs and bones accentuated all over its body spoke of ill-health. She had seen horses in a similar state once, left by a neglectful land-owner to rot in a dilapidated barn. Her father had taken the horses into his own stable after finding out their condition, and punished the man who caused their hardship.

Among the horses, was a young filly on death's door. Mithian had taken to the foal, nursing her back to health. She grew into a beautiful mare that became Mithian's mount for years, before settling out to pasture as one of the kingdom's most prized broodmares.

Aside from the ill-health, the princess began to notice how frightened and young the creature was. She had heard the tales of the dragon who had been mortally wounded near Camelot years before, and she wondered if this was perhaps the offspring of that one. Biting back a soft chuckle, and recalling the seers words, Mithian began to reevaluate her approach.

"I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me." Mithian finally said shakily.

The fragile appearing dragon paused and cocked her head to the side. Mithian felt as if the creature had actually understood her.

.~~~*~~~.

Merlin had finally made camp late that night, to allow his horse to rest. He sat against a tree with only a small, magically made fire, burning in front of him for warmth. Sleep did not come easy, as he fingered the necklace in his hand. Glancing instinctively to the west, he knew what he would see when the sun rose. He just hoped she hadn't gone into the Labyrinth.

Gathering up his belongings, it didn't take long for him to reach the hill that overlooked the ivy-covered, stone walls surrounding the Labyrinth of Gedref. His magical sight showed him what he feared...The footprints of the princess led straight towards the entrance.

Sighing in frustration, Merlin wondered if he should try to enter and find her, or if he should locate her men to assist him. He cared for Mithian, much more than he should have, and that prodded him the direction of wanting her found, by any means necessary. That would include, having more people to scour...and possibly get lost in...the great maze.

However, Merlin knew it would be a double edged sword. Now that magic was free in Camelot, and the Golden Age was seen on the horizons of history, his destiny had shifted. Arthur's safety was still paramount, but Merlin now had to look after the remaining magical creatures, to insure they were protected. This included Anhora and his unicorn, and...Merlin dared to hope...Aithusa.

His chest tightened at the thought of what might happen, if Mithian and Aithusa should meet inside the confusing hedges of the magical garden. He unsaddled his horse at the entrance, and hid the tack under a bush, with a bit of magic to protect it from the elements. The horses of Camelot were some of the most well trained in the entire realm, and setting the gelding free in the area, would allow him to run away from predators and find shelter from any storms.

He repacked his belongings, filling his rucksack with only the minimal supplies he might need. Aithusa was definitely among the hedges, he could sense her presence...now that he was closer. He thought about summoning her, but he knew...even this close to the maze...Arthur had men out searching. It wouldn't do to have them spot Merlin and the dragon together, though the warlock had a feeling the king already knew. Gwen was an amazing woman and queen, but when it came to keeping secrets from her husband...she didn't fare so well.

It was the love between Arthur and Gwen that inspired him and Merlin's heart was torn. His mind drifted back to the first time he had been brave enough to act on his desires with the princess.

Instinctively, he had shielded her from Odin's men in the forest, and he felt a sense of gratification at the way she clung to him. It was a feeling he hadn't ever experienced. He welcomed it...it boosted his ego. Even if she didn't know about his magic, she was consciously relying on him to keep her safe...Even Freya hadn't accepted him in such a way. He knew it was selfish, but it felt good.

At one time, years ago, he had hoped that Morgana would see him like that, but he was just a simple serving boy, and a friend. Guinevere was like a sister, and always turned to Arthur for protection...despite her initial ramblings, she definitely preferred those "save the world types". Merlin chuckled, remembering days gone by. 'No,' he thought. No one, but Mithian had ever given him a chance to outwardly protect them. The fire in his heart grew, when they had escorted her and King Rodor back to Nemeth after that incident.

They stayed one night in the city, before returning to Camelot...and what a night it had promised to be...

.~~~*~~~.

Merlin, despite having been nearly killed, was as usual, doing chores for his king. He didn't mind it. After years of being Arthur's manservant, and the butt of many jokes, the warlock had discovered something called management. As the king's personal servant, had Merlin been taught what the position truly meant, he was supposed to be in charge of other servants to the king. It wasn't until after Arthur's marriage to Gwen, that the new queen saw fit to explain this to her friend. Even so, Merlin carried on with many of his previous tasks, unwilling to let anything untoward possibly slip by.

Morgana had gotten very close, posing as Mithian's maid. He rolled his eyes, wondering why...with access to the castle and everyone in it, the priestess didn't act then. Merlin was certainly distracted by the distressed brunette princess to not have noticed. He brushed the last of the mud from Arthur's boots and stood, ready to leave the store room that was provided for the knights of Camelot. He turned and bumped into someone.

"Merlin!" Mithian's sweet smile and delicate face caught him off-guard. He felt his heart skipping madly.

"Princess Mithian." He managed to croak out, which made her giggle.

The blush on her cheeks was almost too much for him to resist. "I was hoping to find you here. You do know, we provided servants to help with menial tasks...such as this."

"Yes, but when it comes to Arthur's stuff, I've learned to be a bit overprotective."

"You are very good at protecting. I saw that my first time in Camelot. I know you didn't like me then, and I can understand why."

"Actually...I more than liked you..." He blurted out, before realizing how it must have sounded. He started to ramble and explain his words, but then Merlin found, when she laughed, that he didn't care,. Her dark brown eyes sparkled and enraptured his gaze.

"I more than liked you, too. If I hadn't gone there...intent on marrying Arthur..." She took his calloused hand in hers. Silky soft fingers brushed against his skin. "I don't know how to thank you properly...for protecting me, out in the woods."

Without a thought, he bent down quickly, capturing her beautiful lips with his own. In that moment he didn't feel like a servant. When she leaned into him, returning the kiss, fervently, he felt more powerful than a king. What they shared, deep in their hearts, went beyond a simple 'like' of each other, as they had just professed.

Before he knew it, he'd dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her against him. He'd never felt so drawn to a woman. He opened his mouth against hers, letting his tongue brush against her lips, asking...encouraging...her to open to him.

A moan of pleasure, deep in her throat, escaped as her lips parted, allowing him to taste her. Mithian let him dominate their kiss, her breath escaping through her nose in a rush of air, before she snuck her own tongue past his.

He smiled amidst the kiss, greedily pressing his body into hers, his hips shifting against her. Since their initial meeting, he had held a secret desire to kiss her...and now that dream was fulfilled, and he wanted more.

Merlin thought for a second about pulling back, but her fingers had entwined through his raven hair and kept his face locked with hers. Slowly, carefully, with the little presence of mind he had left, he backed her up against the wall. His larger hands travelled down her back and caressed the fleshy roundness of her backside. When her muscles tightened under his grasp, it only encouraged him.

The rough cloth of his trousers, barely concealing his eagerness, rubbed against the satin of her dress and aroused her in a way she had never known was possible.

A shuffle and loud cough from the door had the two flying apart. Arthur glowered from the portal. He stared at Merlin for a moment, before glancing at the floor. "Princess Mithian, I believe your father was looking for you."

Dropping back to the floor and straightening her dress, the princess smiled shyly at Merlin, before darting embarrassedly out of the room...

.~~~*~~~.

Mithian brushed her fingers against her lips, recalling the pleasure she felt from that one encounter. She didn't know why she was thinking of him now. That evening was only the first time she had seen the man she felt of as her hero, up close. Recalling the conversation she overheard, just after her encounter was like a knife through her heart.

.~~~*~~~.

"What the hell were you thinking Merlin?!" The king of Camelot hissed vehemently.

She barely heard the reluctant and mumbled reply. "I wasn't..."

"Exactly! Did Morgana damage your brain more than it already was? She is a princess, you are a servant!"

Mithian could almost envision the way Merlin's eyes rolled with Merlin's next words. "That's rich, coming from you. You married a servant."

"That...was different, you idiot. I was already king. Mithian is a princess of a neighboring kingdom. If...she was a lady in my court, perhaps...but she's not. And you are still my servant."

The resignation in Merlin's loud sigh broke her heart. "And as I have said, I will be your servant, until the day I die, Sire."

"Good. It's settled then, you cannot see her again. What would her father think?"

She felt the tears streaming down her face, as she ran from the storeroom. Although Rodor had requested her presence, Mithian had a maid deliver a message to her father, that she was feeling ill, and asked to be excused.

.~~~*~~~.

Thankfully, that hadn't been the last time he had seen Mithian. Some weeks later, he had received a message from her to meet...alone.

It was just a few days after he had sealed his and Arthur's destiny with the Disir. Mordred was still alive and in perfect health, despite Merlin pressing Arthur into making a choice that could have easily doomed them all. He was more than grateful for the brief respite from his chores and the constant weight that rested on his shoulders.

His heart still skipped a beat and a tightness in his nether regions began to form. He could still recall the soft, porcelain smooth skin, under his fingertips.

.~~~*~~~.

"What do you mean, you want time off?"

He sighed and a lie flowed smoothly across his lips. "I was thinking of going to see my mother."

"Is Hunith alright?" Arthur asked, dropping the normally arrogant tone in lieu of something akin to concern.

"I'm sure she's fine, but I haven't seen her in a while..."

He silently asked for his mother's forgiveness in using her as an excuse, before saddling up his horse and heading off in the direction of Ealdor. Once out of sight of the city and her guards, he doubled back and skirted the outer edges of the standard patrol routes...following a south western path towards Nemeth.


	3. Chapter 3

*"Father, I think I am in need of a bit of a holiday."

"Perhaps we could all use a holiday, after what we've been through these past months." King Rodor said thoughtfully, to his daughter.

"I was actually thinking of taking some time alone." Mithian held her breath, waiting for her father to attempt to dissuade her.

Rodor looked at her. "Will you at least take a guard with you?"

She nodded her consent. There were a few guards she trusted, and Mithian agreed to take one of them.

Before she left, she sent a bird with a message.

Two days later, she was in the forest. Her heart was pounding as she neared the ancient tomb. She wasn't sure if it was from a fear associated with the memories from the last time she was here...or that the person she sent the message to, wouldn't arrive. Her guard had grudgingly stayed out in the woods, near the river campsite.

Mithian's heart began thumping even harder when a tall lanky form, stepped out from the tomb entrance. His smile lit up his face, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You came!" She said, sounding surprised.

He shrugged, "Arthur owed me a vacation. Is something wrong, that you requested to meet me privately?"

She quickly glanced around, just to be certain they were alone, before rushing into Merlin's arms. "Only that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you...since you saved me."

.~~~*~~~.

His eyes widened for only a moment, before he realized the meaning behind her words. He knew it would be dangerous to be caught with a princess, even if he did save her. He consoled himself that his life was more dangerous than this. Merlin pulled her into the tomb, and without asking for permission, kissed her.*

He pressed his lips to hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. There was no one here to stop them, like the last time they met. Merlin took his time, in exploring her lips with his own, alternating between feather-light brushes and deep, almost bruising, pulses of lust. They didn't speak, as her cloak fell to the ground, followed by him shrugging out of his brown jacket. His lips never left hers.

Merlin's hand clenched at the back of her tunic, wanting desperately to see what was underneath.

Mithian's hands were not so reserved, as she lifted his shirt out of his belt. Her palms rubbed up the skin of his chest, raising it the rough cloth. Her fingers looped through the dark hair that scattered across his pectoral muscles.

Letting go of her for only a moment, he unlatched his belt, vaguely registering the buckle hitting the floor. With a gasp, he broke their kiss to pull his tunic off, over his head, his neckerchief falling to the ground with it.

Her hands were still covering his nipples, while she allowed her eyes to take in his body. Shoulders, that weren't as broad as a knight's, were still well formed and strong. He sported many old and faded scars, and she found herself intrigued about each of them. The lean muscle of his upper body was rock solid and tapered down to a narrow waist that disappeared under his trousers. She unintentionally sucked in a breath, seeing the rise underneath that had been hidden by the tunic.

Allowing her curiosity to lead her hands, her fingertips glided down and brushed the tenting.

He groaned deep his throat. His eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. His member twitched under her fingers, begging for release. Merlin's legs were trembling, as he closed the gap and picked her up, his Cupid 's bow shaped lips crashing against her mouth.

Her hand caught in between them and she grasped his shaft through the rough fabric. Mithian felt the stone of the ancient sarcophagus underneath her when he sat her on top of it, before climbing on top of her.

He managed to unbuckle her belt and began to lift her shirt. It quickly came off, over her head.

She let go of him and grabbed fistfuls of the dark hair on his head, pulling him back to her. She moaned as his tongue plunged deeper into her mouth, devouring her. Mithian felt his knee, pressing against her thighs, asking her silently to open for him. Her legs fell apart and he settled his body between them, rocking and creating friction through their clothing. She squealed in unexpected delight when through the camisole she still wore, his fingers pinched her nipple.

His large calloused hand began kneading her breast, tickling her hardened peak with his thumb. Breaking away from the kiss, he started to suckle and lick his way down her neck. Releasing her mound, his fingers brushed aside the strap that kept the thin fabric of her undershirt in place. Pulling it lower he exposed her flesh to the cool air.

She didn't have a chance to complain before the hot cavern of his mouth engulfed her. The tongue, which had so recently been exploring her mouth, flicked across the solid red nipple. He shifted his weight, allowing his other hand to now feel the opposite breast, grasping and caressing it with the heightened passion. Even if she wanted to stop him, Mithian doubted if she could have.

Merlin was a man starved for affection and seeking a release from his life, she offered it to him with small mewing sounds of pleasure that only encouraged a deeper lust in him. Never before had he felt so selfish, but he found he didn't care...She was the one who sent the message, enticing him to come.

He was stopped by his own wayward thoughts. Releasing her breasts, he saw the deep red splotching around her areola, where his frantic suckling had marked her as his own. Pressing his forehead against her shoulder, he gasped and panted, attempting to reign in his hormones.

"Merlin...?" She questioned breathlessly.

"I can't, Mithian...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He rolled off of her, his feet hitting the floor, and kept his back to her.

"Why...what's wrong? Did I do something..."

"Stop." He said, his voice cracking with the emotion. "I am...as Arthur loves to remind me...just a servant. You are a Princess, heir to a kingdom of your own. We can't do this Mithian."

The princess sat up and swung her legs over the side next to him. She wrapped her arms around his naked shoulders and pressed a kiss into his hair. "Merlin...I once said I would give up my kingdom for a love so strong and true as what Arthur has for Guinevere. I will, too! I don't care if you're a servant, Merlin. I will be a servant alongside you, if it would mean..."

"NO!" He pulled away from her arms. "Please...you don't know what I am, not really. You have no idea what that would mean."

"Then tell me." She asked, pleading with him.

When he turned to her, his blue eyes were dilated and filled with tears. "It doesn't matter how much I wish for us to be together, we can't be. There is more at stake than just our feelings. Someday, perhaps...but I can't ask you to wait for things to change, and I won't ask you to give up anything, just for me." Merlin picked up his shirt, belt, and jacket. He started to get dressed, his eyes never meeting hers.

He nearly ran out of the ancient tomb, never looking back. Mithian felt her tears beginning to fall. She saw the red scrap of cloth, normally tied around his neck, laying forgotten on the floor. Picking it up, she held it to her face and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuzzling the woman's elbow she tried to bring her mind back to the present. Aithusa could sense her inner turmoil. Destiny had played her, like it had so many others. In some ways, Mithian reminded the little dragon of her mistress, who had recently fallen. The biggest difference being, this woman had a pure heart, not one that had turned frigid from years of betrayal. That was how the unicorn was able to guide Mithian into the Labyrinth, Morgana would have never seen the magnificent creature.

Aithusa's eyes widened when the woman pulled a red neckerchief out of her pocket. The pieces began to fall into place. Without a true voice, the little dragon was unable to call for her Dragon Lord, and so had hidden herself away to wait...and hope. Only once before had he summoned her, on the day he named her...and yet three times he had commanded her away. If this woman meant something to him, she could be the key to Aithusa finding a way to see him.

.~~~*~~~.

She wiped her eyes with the red piece of cloth he had left behind, and she had carried it with her everywhere since that day. Her gaze fell on the little dragon. Although the size of a small horse, the creature wasn't the grand beast Mithian had envisioned a dragon to be. She was hungry and thirsty. In a castle, or out hunting with her personal knights, Mithian was very self-assured. Without another human soul in this place, she felt overwhelmed and distraught.

The dragon suddenly lifted its head as a new doorway formed in the closed off garden room. Dancing around in circles like an excited puppy, the moment the dragon's body could fit through the door, it bolted.

Tears threatened to flow again; she hadn't felt this alone since Morgana had captured her. The feeling was halted when the white beast came back, and nudged the princess again before bouncing around the corner and down a path.

"Do you wish for me to follow you?" Mithian called out to the dragon. She smiled upon hearing the encouraging sound that emanated from the creature. Reluctant though she was, to follow the beast, Mithian realized she had very little choice. She could either remain lost forever in this maze, until hunger finally claimed her, or she could hope the little dragon knew a secret and was actually willing to help her.

She trailed the dragon, much as she had done the unicorn on the fateful night she entered the maze, but this time she was much more aware of her surroundings. It seemed like forever before they turned a corner and the large central garden of the labyrinth opened up before them.

Mithian's hands flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. Before her laid the most magnificent and magical place the princess had never even dared to dream of. All around were trees and bushes, ripe and heavy with fruit. Colorful flowers adorned every wall. Magnificent fountains and sculptures decorated the spaces in between paths.

In the center rose a hill and a crystal clear waterfall poured out of the top, cascading into a sparkling pool...

.~~~*~~~.

Everything was different from the last time he had been inside the Labyrinth, although he admitted to himself, that when Anhora came upon him and summoned the vines to entrap him, he had an inkling that the maze was definitely more than it appeared. He wished he had been given a chance to explore it more at the time, but once again, he was too busy attempting to save Arthur.

Hours later, and he'd begun to realize his magic wasn't helping him find his way through, nor locate Aithusa. He stirred the power inside of him. His voice deepened and he called to the sky.

It didn't take long before a frail white form appeared in front of him. The dragon cowered the moment it landed. The blue eyes conveyed the fear that the dragon lord would send it away again.

"I won't harm you...I won't ever harm you, Aithusa." His voice was calm and even.

The little dragon cocked its head and eyed the dragon lord warily.

"I'm so sorry I never called upon you, as I should have, after you were hatched...can you forgive me?"

Those eyes, filled with infinite knowledge and compassion, shined up at him. Aithusa stepped forward and nuzzled Merlin's hand. The warlock smiled, tears coming to his own eyes. He hugged the little dragon around her boney neck. "I need to find a way to heal you, to make it up to you...for all the harm that was caused. Gwen told me what was done to you, in the Sarrum's pit, but first I need your help."

Aithusa blinked at Merlin.

"I believe Princess Mithian may be lost in the Labyrinth..." Before he could continue, the dragon perked up, let loose with a flurry of excited sounds, and bound off down a path. Merlin laughed, "I take it you know where she is then? Lead on."

Merlin shook his head; there would have been no known way for him to get through the maze, without Aithusa leading him. When they turned through an archway, shaped like a heart in the hedges, he felt his heart catch. The most amazing and magical of gardens spread out in front of him. His skin tingled with the abundance of life that permeated the garden. In the center, he spied the hill with the crystal pool, under the waterfall.

On the smooth rocks at the edge was the most amazing sight he ever dreamed of seeing. Her cloak was draped over a nearby tree limb. Boots, scuffed and torn, the heels long since broken away, had been removed and sat at the base of the trunk. Her tattered skirt was hiked up and her delicate toes were testing the water. He wanted nothing more than caress those feet, massaging away the bruises that must have formed from her running in broken boots.

She hadn't seen him yet, and his first inclination was to bolt, Arthur words echoed in his ears... "You are a servant..." But then, glancing down at his clothing, Merlin realized, he wasn't a servant any longer...His destiny no longer held him a secret captive from the world. Only one hurdle remained before him...would Mithian accept him.

He moved forward, dropping his pack along the path. He coughed to get her attention. "Princess Mithian?"

"Merlin?!" She gasped in her excitement, when she recognized him. Tears came to her eyes. Relief flooded her that she had not only been found...but that somehow, he was the one who did it.

He knelt next to her, and gathered her into his arms...comforting her with soothing nonsensical sounds. She clung to him tightly and let the joyous feelings overwhelm her. Merlin's thumbs wiped across her cheekbones, smoothing away the worry he saw, and carrying away her tears. Her deep brown eyes conveyed her feelings of gratitude.

"How did you find me?" She asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Their bright blue, so similar to the dragon's, warmed her.

"Aithusa led me to you. I was worried something might have happened."

"Is that her name?" Mithian smiled at the dragon, before turning back to her savior. "And how is it that you are on a first name basis with a dragon?"

"I'm...uh..." He hesitated on the words. Other than Gaius, no one knew. He had a feeling Gwen suspected something about it, but she had yet to put it fully into words. Gazing at her, he wanted nothing more than to tell Mithian every secret he had ever held. "I'm a Dragon Lord."

She shivered as he said the words, but it was not from the air, cooling as the sun began to set. Just that simple statement held a tone of power that made her insides tingle with anticipation. "I heard about what happened at Camlann...I think I understand now, what you said; when we last saw each other."

Merlin's smile faded slightly, he sat back and picked up one of her feet. He began to massage it gently. "I wanted to tell you...but I was afraid. I didn't know if you would suddenly see me as a monster, like Morgana had become..."

She grabbed his chin in her hands and turned his face towards her. "I would never think that about you, Merlin and what I said still stands. "

His smile returned. Caressing her blistered heel, he told her, "I can heal your feet, if you will allow me to."

Mithian nodded, wanting desperately to prove to him, that what he was didn't matter to her. The warm tingling sensation of magic filled her feet. The cracks and blisters began to disappear.

He looked up and met her eyes again, expecting to see at least a hint of fear in the dark brown pools. Unlike their previous encounters, Merlin was determined to hold back and not rush into anything, not knowing if he could respect her chastity as he had barely managed to before. He felt his breath coming in short gasps.

Unseen by either of them, the nearly forgotten dragon had just about enough of them dancing around their obvious desire. Aithusa quickly rushed them, knocking the two humans into the water of the magical pool.

Merlin came up sputtering, wiping the water out of his eyes. He quickly grabbed for Mithian, pulling her up out of the water, and hoping she was alright.

"It seems you are my hero once again, Merlin." She said, brushing her now wet hair back from her face.

His breath caught in his throat, and nearly all sane thought fled his mind. The top of her dress clung to her torso in a way that made him feel suddenly warm, and he could tell that she wore nothing underneath it. The silk of the bodice shaped itself around her bosom and the dark circles surrounding the hardened peaks were tantalizing shadows under the wet fabric.

Mithian noticed the look and smiled in anticipation. Twice they had been interrupted, first by Arthur, and the second by Merlin's own sense of chivalry. Here in the garden, at the center of the maze, she wasn't about to let the man of her dreams go again. Stepping forward, her hand brushed against his trousers and she felt him stiffen at her touch.

"Mithian...please, I don't know if I could stop this time..."

"Shhh..." She began to kiss along his jawline, her lips tickling against the rough stubble. "I don't care. No matter what you are...servant or sorcerer...I love you. I want to be with you." She heard him groan softly and then his hands were suddenly around her, pulling her close and pressing himself against her. He moaned heatedly when her tongue licked his adam's apple and she kissed her way down to the hollow of his throat.

Her words had such a profound impact on him. In that moment she was no longer a princess...she was simply the woman he wanted to love. He gave into his desires and lifted her onto the edge of the pool.

His nimble fingers found the laces at the back of her dress. The knot was swollen with moisture from the pool. "Untígan," he said. His eyes glowed and he allowed his magic to work through his hands, releasing the string. The dress fell open in the back. He hooked his thumbs under the cloth on her shoulders and slid the fabric down, over her arms; the bust line of lace and silk still clung to her chest. It rose and fell seductively with each anxious breath she took.

She gasped, "Did you just use magic to unlace my dress?"

He grinned impishly, his eyes darkening with unchaste thoughts. "...Maybe..."

"Hmm..." Her eyebrows rose excitedly. "What else can you do with your magic?"

* * *

_* Foxview was the first name that popped up in a random medieval town generator I used._

_Between the *.*'s is the original drabble at HoC for the "Off on Vacation" challenge._

_Untígan: Untie, unbind._


End file.
